The Life Of Dc the Chao
by Lex the Kitsune
Summary: This is the story of the life of my chao, Dc. Hope you enjoy my first fic. Rated 'T' for violence, language and use of weapons. RECONTINUED!
1. The Birth Of Dc the Chao

Hey everyone and welcome to my first fic. This Is based on the life of one of my chao, Dc. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own Hero/ Dark/ Neutral Chao or any chao-related things who SEGA and Sonic Team owns.

Claimer: I own Dc and his chao friends/enemies in my SA2B. Let the Fan Fic start

Dc's POV

I opened my now fully developed eyes as I sat in my small egg prison. I knew that I would soon get out of here and see the outside world. A small smile came to my face as I thought of what I would find, soon when I had enough energy to break out of here.

I felt as if my egg was lifted off the ground, was this my owner? Shock overcome me as the sound of eggshells being split open came over my ears, the light blinded me and I landed on the hard ground.

I slowly lifted myself up, tears welling up in my eyes too fast to stop. I started to cry loudly, tears streaming like waterfalls out of my eyes.

A loud 'BANG' was heard and a huge pain overcame my arm as I let out a yelp of pain. Turning around while gingerly holding my arm I saw a hooded figure standing there holding a silver object that emitted smoke from a hole.

"Shut up" the stranger growled in a dark tone that sent shivers down my new spine.

My arm let out crimson liquid that trailed down to my small yellow paws. I tried to hold back my tears to avoid being hurt again. If this was my owner, I would rather be back inside my egg.

My little tummy grumbled slightly as I gazed over at an orange coconut and instantly started crawling towards it. I clenched the coconut in my paws and started munching on it, ignoring my arms pain.

Another 'BANG' came and the nut was smashed to pieces before I could eat even a fourth of it. I cried even more, yet another 'BANG' was heard as a small silver object whizzed past my head. Out of shock I fell backwards, landing on something wet and non-solid.

I flailed my arms in attempt to keep from drowning even though my injured arm was in great pain, I caught a glimpse of the stranger grinning evilly.

Suddenly I felt myself being brought to the shore and placed back on the shore, noticing my rescuer was a black chao with red paws and a spike ball for an emotion dot.

"Chao chao chao?" it said meaning 'are you ok?' its voice a bit dark. "Chao chao" I replied, meaning 'I think so'.

The stranger I assumed was my owner came over and picked me up. I tried to escape the strangers hard grip, but it was useless. " stay still or I will shoot you again" the stranger said to me in that cold emotionless voice.

I didn't obey and continued my thrashing even trying to bite my owners hands, but it was useless. The stranger carried me out of the nice peaceful place I hatched in and to a dark and gloomy place with dead trees, a pool of crimson liquid similar to the one on my arm, crows, tomb stones, and a cage hanging from a dead tree branch.

My owner allowed me to drop onto the floor and mockingly pet my head. The feeling was good but it didn't last too long as my owner left. I could hear my owner whisper 'I will return for you' before exiting the gloomy area.

Two black chao similar to the one who rescued me started walking towards me. "Chao, chao chao chao Rex" one of the black chao said to the other one meaning 'Alright, a new born, lets get him Rex'. (A/N: From now on ill put to translate chao language).

"Huh?" I asked, a question mark hovered over my head. " Not so fast Stormray, he might be useful with some training. He has a scar too." said the other chao.

Who seemed to be Rex.

The first chao who seemed to be called Stormray nodded and looked to me with an evil type of grin and walked off to the pool of liquid along with Rex. My stomach reminded me of its emptiness and I crawled over to a yellow, black, and green fruit.

As I munched on it thoughts of doing evil things grew in my head. It seemed to taste better by the second as I devoured it quickly and grabbed another fruit, eating that as well.

"More, MORE!" I yelled and grabbed even more of the fruit and ate it, ignoring the stares and grins of other chao. I was oblivious to the fact that my skin grew darker and darker and my wounded arm didn't hurt much anymore.

I finished the last piece of fruit, my skin a full black and tipped with red. My eyes turned evil and dark blue as I grinned a fang-ish grin. Dc the chao, was born.

So how do ya like the first chapter? Remember to review, and no flames please.

Till next time, -Lex


	2. Team Anti

Hey all, Lex is here with chapter number two of this fic, although Im sort of sad that I got only one review. Oh well, writing the fic Is its own reward . So anyways lets get on with the disclaimer and claimer

Dis-Claimer: I don't own chao or any chao-related things. I also don't own Scourge the Hedgehog, who is owned by Archie Comics. And I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog who Sonic Team and SEGA owns.

Claimer: I DO own Dc the Chao and his chao friends/enemies in my SA2B, I own this fic, and I own Crush the Echidna and Lash Kilometer Prower the Fox.

So now I present, The Life of Dc the Chao, Chapter two: Team Anti

About a week after his hatching, Dc the Chao had been living in the Dark Garden and his owner visited once in a while, torturing him. Dc watched from the floor as his owner left to get something, something Dc knew was going to be to torture him.

"Are ya ok Dc?" asked Dc's now best friend Stormray who helped Dc get up from the beatings he had. "Yeah, that guy cant kill me that easy" Dc replied with some confidence.

Rex stood nearby watching the pool of blood, he knew what Dc would face in a matter of seconds. The stranger came back holding something white in his arms, Dc identified it as a hero chao he knew from the kindergarten. Setting the hero chao in front of Dc, the stranger left as soon as he came.

Dc growled and the other chao returned the growl "So, your Dc eh? Pathetic. I could destroy you in a matter of seconds" the hero chao growled in a strange voice that sounded more like a Dark Chao.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, Cash" Dc said and got into a fighting stance. The hero chao now known as Cash also got into a fighting stance and the two chao proceeded to fight each other. A few minutes past and Dc and Cash were still fighting, both of them evenly matched and tired.

"your… good" Cash said, taking deep breaths "what…did you expect… you idiot? Time to.. finish you off" Dc said, also taking deep breaths. Both chao charged forward and collided with they're fists meeting each others. Both of them fell over, too tired to fight anymore.

The last thing Dc saw was Rex and Stormray running to him, and Cash stareing back at him, closing his eyes at the same time Dc did.

Dc's POV

"WAKE UP!", those were the words I heard before my eyes snapped open to meet the cloak of my owner and a sliver gun barrel. I sat up and realized I wasn't at the Dark Garden anymore, Cash was sitting on a table next to mine. I looked around to see that I was in a room full of guns and weapons covering the room.

"Dc, Cash. I can not keep you two anymore, you both cost too much. Therefore I have only one thing to do-" the stranger said to us as he reached back and grabbed a huge gun. "- Im going to kill you" the stranger finished and pointed the gun at me.

I looked around panicking as I searched for anything to stop my owner, and then I saw it. I grabbed two nearby silver pistols and shot my owner in the arm and waist.

My owner clutched his waist with his good hand and looked up at me. even though his eyes and face was covered, I knew he was glaring at me.

Normal POV

Cash's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, looking as if he saw a ghost. Dc jumped off the table and ran as fast as he could to the door and slammed against it to open it. The scar from before began to pain him but Dc ignored that and dropped the pistols to run faster out the door.

The stranger coughed up blood, not being able to run after Dc while Cash jumped off his table and faced the door.

"_Im not staying here_" Cash thought and ran off after Dc, making sure to kick his owner in the face when passing by.

Lash's POV

I walked silently on the sidewalk of Future City, my two Tails swaying behind me silently. Strapped to my waist was my trusted sword, two meters long and incredibly powerful. In one hand I carried Scourge's groceries, mostly chilli dogs and other things. As I turned the corner of the side walk I saw two unconscious chao, one was a dark chao while the other was a hero chao.

'who left them here?' I thought and put down the grocery bag and walked to the two chao and picked them both up, they were warm against my black fur. 'Scourge did say that he wanted more allies, even if they are chao' I thought as grabbed the groceries and went back to Scourge's hide-out.

Normal POV

Lash entered Scourges hide-out, a basic place. the living room had two couches, a flat screen TV with every game system under it. On the walls there was a huge poster of Sonic the Hedgehog with knifes lodged into Sonic's head.

There were five doors and some stairs, the doors leading to Scourge, Lash, and Crush's room along with a meeting room and kitchen. The stairs lead to a bathroom, guest rooms, training room, and a closet.

A green hedgehog came out of Scourges room wearing red tinted sun glasses and a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders. "Hey Lash, who are the lil' guys?" Scourge asked, raising his sunglasses and looking directly at Dc and Cash.

"Two chao I found on the streets, you said you needed any kind of ally" Lash said as he set down Dc Cash and the groceries on a couch. Crush's room door burst open and out came a purple echidna wearing too much to count jewelry including rings, gold, silver, a mouth grill, earring, and a huge chain with a medallion on his neck with a letter 'C' engraved onto the medallion.

"Yo guys, wha happen hea?" the echidna asked in a voice that sounded 'Big Daddy-ish'. "Lash found some chao on the street and brought em' here." Scourge said as he took a chilli dog and walked off to the kitchen.

Dc and Cash's eyes snapped open, both of them sat up and looked at each other. Then they both jumped back in fighting positions. "PREPARE TO DIE!" they both yelled and charged forward to fight.

"uh, wha dey' said?" Crush asked as he stared at the two chao. "they said 'prepare to die' and apparently hate each other" Lash said, being the only one who understood every language known and un-known.

Scourge returned holding a chilli dog in his hand, and ended up stareing at the chao along with Crush. Dc and Cash looked up from their fight at the three and jumped back. "WHO ARE YOU!" Dc yelled while pointing to the three. "one, you have no need o yell. Second, I am Lash Kilometer Prower, that is Scourge and that is Crush." Lash said in his calm voice.

"I don't care if you guys are Bill Bob and Joe, I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!" Cash screeched and proceeded to jump off the couch and run in circles yelling 'I WANNA GET OUT'.

Scourge and Crush stared in confusion at the little hero chao while Dc laughed his small head off. Lash translated everything for Scourge and Crush, who burst out laughing along with Dc.

Lash sighed 'why do I think that this will end up badly?' he thought. Lash walked silently to his room to think while Dc the chao and 2/3 of Team Anti laughed away at Cash.

So what do ya think? Don't worry, ill keep putting up chapters on Dc's life if you review. No flames please. Till next time, -Lex


	3. Midnight Troubles

Hey again, Lex here. Yup I like to update fast, Im glad to get some more reviews

To LadyWarrior12: don't worry, ill tell more about the owner by each chapter. I try to update fast, really fast since I like writing this story.

To Icen29: Well I really didn't want Dc to get shot but I had to in order to show the owners cruelty, I didn't see any other way and throwing wouldn't have worked so well. And to the other review, yeah there's a lot of chao named Cash XD.

Thanks for all the reviews guys, now to get the disclaimer/claimer over with

Disclaimer: I do not own chao or any chao related things. I also do not own Scourge the Hedgehog who Archie comics owns.

Claimer: I DO own Dc the chao and Cash in my SA2B, Lash Kilometer Prower and Crush the Echidna are my fan characters for ever, so if you want to use them, ask first.

So now-

Dc: HURRY UP!

-.- now, I start the story, The Life of Dc the Chao, chapter three: midnight troubles

It was night time in Scourge's house around eight Pm, Dc and Cash unfortunately had to share the guest room until Scourge made another room. They wouldn't sleep in any other room, Scourge's room had a smell of chilli dogs, Lash wouldn't let them stay in his room no matter what, and Crush snored too loud for them to sleep there.

Cash and Dc finally decided (after a long fight) that they would sleep on opposite sides of the bed (A/N: I know chao sleep on the floor but still). Dc woke up slowly and jumped out of bed, heading for Scourge's room. Cash, being the deep sleeper he was, stayed sleeping under the covers of the bed.

Dc and Cash had been given pajamas to make them more comfortable (after Lash made a shrink ray for pajamas) Dc's was light blue and was spotted with small rubber duckies, and a matching night cap. Cash's was white and dotted with little black spots, and a black night cap.

Once Dc entered Scourge's room, ignoring the smel he made his way to the bed and shook Scourge slightly. Scourge stirred abit and looked up at Dc "What is it?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Im hungry" Dc replied in plain English, thanks to a few quick lessons from Lash he and his hero chao enemy knew how to talk.

"Go to the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich. But stay away from my chilli dogs" Scourge said as he tried to go back to dream land. Dc jumped off the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once he arrived Dc looked up at the huge fridge "how do I get the feeling this is gonna be a long night?" Dc asked himself while trying to pull open the fridge door. The attempt failed as Dc fell backwards and landed on his pointed tail.

He whimpered slightly, one was because he hurt his tail, and two because the point hurt his rear. Slowly getting up, Dc climbed the stairs and went into Scourge's room yet again, waking up the green anti-hedgehog.

"What now?" Scourge asked, his voice abit angry yet still tired. "The fridge door wont open" Dc said. Scourge sighed and got out of his bed, wearing dark green pajamas that matched his fur. Scourge walked off to the kitchen along with a hungry Dc and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out some things and started building a sandwich. After a few seconds he handed Dc a PB&J (peanut butter and jelly for those who don't know) sandwich before walking back to his own room.

Dc munched away on the sandwich while heading to his own room and then stopped. Turning on his heel Dc walked back to Scourge's room and awoke the sleeping hedgehog. "What now?" Scourge said in an angrier tone and yet still sleepy. "Im thirsty" Dc said, sticking out his tongue that was very dry. Scourge slapped himself on the forehead.

"Why didn't ya say that when we were in the kitchen?" Scourge said, growling slightly as he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen again along with the thirsty little dark chao. "'Cause the Peanut Butter and Jelly made me thirsty when you left" Dc said innocently.

Scourge and Dc entered the kitchen, Scourge getting two empty glasses while Dc plopped down on the tile floor with his eyes watching Scourge. The emerald colored hedgehog poured milk into two glasses, one was normal while the other had a sippy cup top on it. Scourge stuffed the two milks into the micro wave and set it for 30 seconds to warm it up.

"Uh Scourge, can ya put me on that chair?" Dc asked while pointing to a tall chair that reached the top of its table. Scourge picked Dc up, noticing his scar on his arm "Hey, how'd that happen? Poke yourself with a pencil?" Scourge asked as he set Dc on the chair.

"I got shot" Dc said sadly, looking downwards to hide slight tears that appeared in his eyes. Scourge's eyes went from tired to wide in a heartbeat "Wha-? Who shot y-" Scourge started but was interrupted by the 'DING' of the microwave.

"Milks done." Dc said as if Scourge never asked about his bullet scar. Scourge decided that he would ask Dc about it later and took out the warm milks, handing Dc the one with the sippy cup. "Cheers" Scourge said, tapping his glass against Dc's cup "by the way, I never caught your name" Scourge said as he took a drink from his milk.

"I think its Dc-" Dc replied and started drinking from his from his cup "-I think it stands for 'Damned Chao', cause my owner always called me that." Dc said once he finished his milk. Scourge put the empty cup and glass into the dish washer, whoever Dc's owner was really had a mental problem.

"well, time to get some shut eye" Scourge said with a yawn. Dc nodded and they headed up the stairs to their own rooms. Dc got into his bed but after a few minutes, started tossing and turning. Cash was fast asleep so he didn't notice him, although finally Dc leapt off the bed and ran to Scourge's room.

The little chao woke up Scourge yet again "What now, Dc!" Scourge said, the words were more yelled than spoken. Don't get him wrong, he liked Dc, but he wanted to go to sleep. "I gotta go" Dc said with a slight whisper. "Where?" Scourge asked impatiently, Dc put his two paws in front of his groinal area and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, then go to the bathroom and go" Scourge said while he covered himself with the blankets again. "But Im not-" Dc started to say but Scourge interrupted "What? Scared of the dark?" Scourge asked. Dc shook his head no "Im not potty trained yet" Dc said, jumping slightly from himself holding it in.

_Note to self, buy Dc a potty training video_ Scourge thought to himself and got out of bed. "Hurry Scourge!" Dc whined, uncomfortable with the pressure in his lower waist. Scourge grabbed Dc and zoomed off to the bathroom, arriving in a half second and plopping Dc onto the toilet.

"number one or two?" Scourge asked "one" Dc replied, allowing Scourge to sigh of relief. "alright, just do it in the toilet and go back to bed" Scourge said, Dc shot him a glare "what?" Scourge asked with a puzzled look. "privacy please" Dc said, feeling as if he would implode from the pressure. The anti fastest thing alive resisted the urge to yell out 'PRIVACY! HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY!'

Scourge turned away to let Dc do his business, ignoring Dc's sigh of relief and the sound of water splashing water. Dc jumped off of the toilet with a slight smile "all done" Dc said and started walking off to his room when Scourge stopped him. "Dc, wash your paws" Scourge said as he flushed the toilet. Dc nodded, Scourge picked him up and held him to the sink for him to be able to wash his paws.

After Dc finished that, he walked off to his own bed as well as Scourge. Dc crawled into bed and fell asleep, dozing off to dream land. All night long Dc tossed and turned in bed, a frown on his face as he muttered 'no, no, NO!'. Dc awoke sweating and panting heavily, his eyes looked panicked, the clock on the wall read '12:00'.

Dc jumped out of bed and went into Scourge's room, waking up the sleeping hog. "WHAT NOW! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WITH A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP EH!" Scourge yelled out, his eyes were blood shot. Dc shivered "I had a bad dream" the scared little dark chao said quietly, Scourge's expression soon changed.

"Alright, tell me about it" Scourge said while patting a spot for Dc on the bed. Dc sat down on the spot and began telling his dream.

_Dc ran and ran in a fiery place from his pursuer, the hooded person who had another shot gun. He panicked and grabbed a gun on the path, shooting back at the stranger. But the bullets had no effect, the stranger got closer and closer. Dc tripped on something and faced the stranger, who wielded a shot gun pointed at him. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, Dc could see the strangers face. He was shocked, the stranger was-_

"- and that's when I woke up" Dc said, finishing his story. Scourge had been listening closely the entire time. "Alright, ya can sleep here tonight. But don't wake me up again." Scourge said as he covered himself with the blankets. Dc covered himself with Scourge's blanket, even though they only met recently, those two were getting closer by the minute.

I know, this chapter included a lot of Scourge and Dc rather than just Dc, I just think those two should have had their own chapter in Dc's life. So close to finding out who the stranger was. Review please, and no flames please. all flames shall be sent to Lash who will absorb them. Till the next chapter that might be real soon, -Lex


	4. Enter, Aisa

Hey, Lex here with another chapter of The Life of Dc the Chao. I have good news, and bad news. The bad news is, school started so I won't be able to update that much XP. The good news is, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico . But really the good news is, MY B-DAYS COMING!

Well Im sure you're tired of me talking now so ill get the Dis-Claimer and Claimer over with

Dis-claimer: I don't own chao or any chao related things, those belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I don't own Scourge the Hedgehog, who is owned by Archie Comics. I don't own Coco Puffs or Publix. I also don't own Aisa the Hero chao, who a friend of mine (Kerushi's her name) owns.

Claimer: I DO own Dc the chao and his chao friends/enemies (not including Aisa, who Kerushi owns). I also own Lash the Fox and Crush the Echidna. If you want to use my charries then ASK ME FIRST! If you see anyone using my charries, tell me and ill see if I gave that person permission. If I see someone using my charries without my permission then… you don't wanna know.

So now I present, The Life of Dc the Chao, chapter 4, Enter, Aisa

The next morning Dc woke up with a big yawn, noticing that Scourge had left the bed. He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to do the daily morning things. Dc entered the bathroom to see Crush with shaving Cream all over his muzzle and a shaving tool in his hand.

"Hey Crush, can ya put me up on the sink?" Dc asked the purple 'chidna in front of him. "Sure lil bro" Crush said in that 'Gangsta' way of his and lifted Dc onto the sink easily. Dc opened a cabinet and pulled out a tooth brush and some paste, Scourge always kept some spare tooth brushes in case something happened.

Dc opened the top and put some tooth paste onto the brush, wetting it and then starting to brush. After brushing his teeth, Dc headed down to the kitchen. Two high chairs were on the table, Lash and Scourge had already begun eating. Scourge was eating Toast with some Coffee and a news paper in front of him, his eyes were blood shot.

Lash was eating a healthy meal that included bacon, Toast, milk, and some kind of weird hard substance for proteins. Crush and Cash came a few moments later, Crush helped Dc and Cash get onto the high chairs. The purple 'chidna walked to the refrigerator and opened it, peering inside.

"What you lil bros want?" Crush asked as he pulled out many things. "WAFFLES!" Cash cheered. "COCO PUFFS!" Dc screeched. Lash covered his ears "keep it down you two, foxes have sensitive ears" Lash said and returned to eating his mixture of good foods. "I thought Dat Bats had Dat" Crush said as he pulled out a box of Coco Puffs from a cabinet and some Ego waffles from the freezer.

"Bats and foxes" Lash said after swallowing a bite of the breakfast he had. Crush placed a bowl of Coco Puffs in front of Dc and a plate of a waffle with syrup and butter in front of Cash, already cut so he could eat it.

Crush went back to the fridge and, to Dc and Cash's surprise, came back with everything that had been in the freezer. He cooked, sliced, preheated, and even baked his breakfast. Once it was done the two chao watched with wide eyes as Crush put all of the foods on an oversized plate and started eating as if it were just a pancake.

After Breakfast, the team went to the meeting room so Scourge could do the leader stuff. The meeting room included chairs and a long brown table even though only few actually meted there. Scourge's chair was a couch-like chair that was dark green; a spin dash engraving was on top of it in gold. Lash's chair was black with red markings; a gold phoenix perched on the highest part of the chair. Crush's chair was entirely gold, not a single part of it was another color. Dc and Cash both sat in small couch chairs that didn't have anything special on them, yet.

"Alright, now we all know that we have two new members that, really, really hate each other" Scourge began. Dc and Cash looked at each other and growled at the opposing chao. "And, we know that Crush ate everything in the fridge" Scourge continued, Crush patted his stomach as if he was proud that he could eat that much.

"So for that reason, we have to go and get more food, at Publix" Scourge added "And we go, now" Scourge finished. The team nodded as they got out of their seats and followed Scourge outside. Scourge grabbed onto Lash and Crush's hands "Where's the ride?" Cash asked, searching for a car.

"Grab on to someone and you'll find out" Scourge said with a grin. Dc and Cash shrugged and they both grabbed onto one of Lash's Tails. Scourge ran forward in a burst of speed, dodging cars and other things as he sped down the street. Dc and Cash both clung onto Lash's two Tails holding on for dear life, tears streamed out from their eyes from the speed. A loud Sonic boom rang in the chao's ears and a huge trail of wind was left in their wake.

"Here we are" Scourge said as he stopped in front of a building with the word PUBLIX' in green letters on top of it. Dc and Cash both dropped to the ground breathing heavily, not used to traveling at the speed of sound. "You'll get used to it" Scourge said as he and the others entered Publix.

Dc and Cash stared around, so many foods, so many people and animals, so many smells, so many things. "Alright, I get the junk food, Crush gets the health food, and Lash gets the other stuff. You two can look around in the chao supplies. Alright, SPLIT UP!" Scourge said. Team Anti split off to different sections of the wide-variety place called Publix.

Dc and Cash raced to the chao supplies; they stared in aw as they looked at the many things there in that aisle. Fruits, nuts, toys, hats, clothes, small animals, and more. As they both ran to a section of it, they bumped into a cart.

"HEY WATCH WHE-"they both yelled but they both stopped in mid-sentence. On the other side of the cart stood a tiger hero chao, with tiger paws, feet, tail, and ears. The two rival chao's emotion dots turned into hearts, although they ignored their hovering dots. Their hearts pounded insanely, like guns at a shoot out.

"What the heck? Why are you stareing at me like that?" the hero chao asked, getting a bit freaked out. "_Yeah, why the hell AM I stareing at her, she's just another hero chao I should beat the pulp out of… right?_" Dc thought, un aware of the heart that replaced his spiked emotion dot. "_DAMN SHE'S HOT!_ Uh, no reason. Want me to help ya with that?" Cash said (thinking is the words in _italics_).

"Don't listen to him, he's weak. Lemme help ya" Dc said, pushing Cash behind him. "Ah no thanks its ok, thanks though" the hero chao said, a bit nervous around those two. "You sure? Cause I'd help ya with anything" Dc said, unsure why he was being so nice to this hero chao.

"But I asked first so I'd be first to help her" Cash replied and pushed Dc behind himself. "But Im stronger" Dc said and knocked Cash behind him. "IM HELPING HER!" Cash said while pouncing onto Dc, the two then proceeded to fight each other rolling around punching and kicking.

"Whoa, stop it. Ya don't need to help me. Just don't fight, its not right." The hero said, small tears forming in her eyes. "but I want to help ya, he just wants to hurt ya." Cash said while pointing his paw to Dc. "He's a dark chao, so he wants to hurt a hero like you" Cash continued. "LIAR! YOUR JUST A HERO CAUSE YOU ATE EVERY HERO FRUIT IN THE GARDEN YOU FAT FUCK!" Dc yelled at his hero chao enemy, not even knowing how he learned those words.

"Ya see? He calls me mean names, he just wants to hurt ya. _Give up Dc, she's mine_" Cash said, hiding a triumphant grin.

"umm" the hero said with a confused emotion dot "umm… it think he's nice" the hero said. Cash's eyes went from triumphant to wide in a heart beat. "WHAT! BUT HE CALLED ME A FAT FUCK!" Cash shrieked, his emotion dot was an exclamation mark. "Well he's nice and your nice, I like both the attitudes. I like the way the dark one acts, he's cute. And I like your politeness, it makes me happy" the hero said with a smile.

"_IN YOUR FACE CASH! _See Cash? She likes us both so… IN YOUR FACE!_"_ Dc said, Cash felt as if he would implode but since the hero said she liked politeness, he would have to be. Well… polite.

The hero giggled "Well I like you both _that dark chao is… hot" _the hero said "so his name is Cash? And whats yours? Im Aisa" the hero said. "yeah that's his name, and Im Dc. It stands for 'Damned Chao'" Dc said and for one of the first times, smiled.

Sooooooo, what do ya think? Ya can tell me by pressing that button that says 'Review'. Kerushi helped me abit with Aisa so half the credit is hers. Till the next chapter -Lex


	5. Reunion and Reload

Hey, Lex here with chapter 5 of The Life of Dc the Chao. Sorry I haven't updated, school and that stuff. Mum bought me Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and after playing it for a while, I couldn't stop. Anyways ill get the Dis-Claimer/Claimer over with.

Dis-Claimer: I don't own Chao or any chao-related things, Sega and Sonic team owns them. I don't own Scourge the Hedgehog, who Archie Comics owns.

Claimer: I DO own Dc and his chao friends/enemies (except for Aisa) in my SA2B. I own this fic. I own the Sharp Shooter store and I own Lash Kilometer Prower the fox, Crush the Echidna, and Xylin the Hedgehog.

So now-

Dc: HURRY UP ALREADY!

Stormray: YEAH! YOU TAKE FOREVER WITH THIS SHIT! START THE FIC!

Mob of chao: START THE FIC! START THE FIC! START THE FIC!

-.-, let the fic begin. Chapter 5, Reunion and Reload

After Dc and Aisa meeting, the two have been getting to know each other better. Cash was also getting to know Aisa, although not as much as Dc. Every time that Aisa and Dc were seen together, Hero chao would offer to take Aisa away from Dc, Neutral chao would start rambling on about why Darks shouldn't be with Heroes, and Dark chao would beat them both with sticks.

When Cash was with Aisa, none of the three types of chao seemed to mind, except for Dark chao who would still beat the two heroes with sticks. One day, around the after noon on Tuesday, the park in Station Square was peaceful and not too crowded. In the sand box, Cash and Dc temporarily made a truce and were building a sand castle.

"A HERO AND A DARK! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO BOYS!" yelled the voice of a dark chao. Dc and Cash turned around to see about 8 dark chao swarming to them with sticks. Right as the chao were about to start their hitting, Dc saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Stormray?" Dc asked. One of the chao stopped "Dc?" the chao asked, tilting his head abit to the left. Right then was when the other chao began their hitting. "HEY HEY! LAY OFF, ITS COOL, ITS COOL. I know this guy" the dark chao who obviously was Stormray said to the others.

The other chao stopped and stepped back behind Stormray. "That really you Dc?" Stormray asked, a question mark appeared over his head. Dc nodded, instantly Stormray flashed his usual dark chao grins. "DC! I HAVEN'T SEEN YA SINCE WHAT HAPPENED!" Stormray cheered, doing his and Dc's hand shake which was high-fiveing, turning around and tail-high-fiveing, and then tackling each other playfully. "Ya heard about it?" Dc asked.

"Every one at the dark garden knows about how ya shot your owner." Stormray said with a grin. The other chao nodded in agreement. A sudden gun shot was heard and a silver object landed next to Dc. Stormray jumped back while Dc turned around sharply, but saw nothing.

That was when Scourge ran up "Dc, Cash, you two alright?" he asked, oblivious to the other chao. "Yeah" Cash said, who was re-building his and Dc's sand castle after the dark chao ambush. "Hey Dc, who's the green guy?" Stormray asked while looking up at the green anti-hedgehog.

"Stormray, meet Scourge, my NEW owner. Scourge, meet Stormray, my best friend since I hatched." Dc said while pointing to each in turn. "Nice to meet ya. Look, Dc, Cash. We have to get ya some weapons cause Im not always gonna protect ya. There's a store over there, lets go" Scourge said and walked off to the direction of a weapons store.

Dc was about to follow when he heard "WAIT!" and turned around. There stood Stormray and now Rex who seemed to come out of no where. "We just found ya, we're coming with ya. Teams stick together, right?" Stormray said. "Right" Dc said, the three dark chao put their paws up in a pyramid and then ran off to follow Scourge.

Cash got up and ran after Scourge, tripping once but getting up and running again. The guns and weapons store was named 'Sharp Shooter' and had a sniper target on the bullet-proof glass wall. Dc, Cash, Stormray and Rex entered the Sharp Shooter and stared in awe of all the weapons.

At the front counter was a shady-looking silver hedgehog polishing a sniper rifle with a rag. The hedgehog glared at the chao and turned to face Scourge, who had been at the counter. "What do you want?" the store owner asked in a strangely dark familiar voice that sent a familiar shiver down Dc and Cash's spine.

"we need some weapons for those two. Somethin' for amateurs like a pistol or a pocket knife" Scourge said as Dc and his friends (not including Cash, who's his 'enemy') were looking at the many weapons to see which ones they liked.

"What about the other two?" the store owner asked in that dark voice, his name tag read 'Xylin' in dark purple letters against black. "Only that dark chao and the hero" Scourge replied. "Hey, that's not fair!" Stormray whined while looking away from an AK-47 he was looking at.

"Yeah, let 'em have weapons too. They're my friends. And can they stay at our house?" Dc asked Scourge with the 'puppy dog' look. Rex said nothing while he and Cash looked at the machine guns.

"What do ya think I am? A chao adoption agency? I'm not taking any more chao and that final. Now go pick your guns" Scourge said as he turned back to Xylin and placed some rings on the counter. "But Scooourge" Dc whined, this time Stormray did the puppy eyes as well.

" URGH, fine they can stay with us. But you four share a room. And they're the last ones" Scourge said, Dc and Stormray both did jumping jacks of joy before running off to find their weapons. Cash groaned '_more dark chao to annoy me' _he thought as he headed to the assault rifles.

Dc suddenly stopped, there in a glass case, were two silver pistols. The words 'Desert Eagle 357' were engraved onto the sides. A flash back occurred

"_Dc, Cash. I can not keep you two anymore, you both cost too much. Therefore I have only one thing to do-" the stranger said to us as he reached back and grabbed a huge gun. "- Im going to kill you" the stranger finished and pointed the gun at me._

_I looked around panicking as I searched for anything to stop my owner, and then I saw it. I grabbed two nearby silver pistols and shot my owner in the arm and waist._

The flash back ended as soon as it came. "I want these" Dc said, his eyes glued to the guns ( not literally). "The Desert Eagles, an excellent choice" Xylin said as he reached down, placing a box labeled 'Desert Eagles 357. quantity: 2'.

Stormray walked down an row of guns "nope, nope, nope, WAIT!... perfect" Stormray grinned as he stopped in front of a shotgun with the words 'Stalking Puma 1800' on the side of the barrel.

Xylin pulled out another box labeled 'Stalking Puma 1800, Chao model', but smaller then the actual shotgun that Stormray was currently grinning at. Rex looked at the many guns although none of them fit his liking.

That's when he came across something that made his emotion dot spin a circle around his head three times. A proud sniper rifle, gleaming behind its glass case. The words 'Silent Kill 745' were on the side of its scope lens. "This… Is… perfect" Rex muttered with his face pressed against the glass.

"That's expensive, 17000-" Xylin started to say as he pulled out another box labeled 'Silent Kill 745, Chao model' but was interrupted by the clatter of rings and a huge bag on the counter. "that should be enough" Scourge said, glancing over at Dc with the 'You owe me, big time' look.

Last was Cash, who seemed bored "These guns suck" he groaned as he passed a machine gun that could easily kill him with a single shot. He stopped at the end, where an assault rifle was displayed. "I guess this one's ok" Cash said as he returned to the counter.

Xylin pulled out yet another box labeled 'Rhino Rampage 463 Chao model (yeah, I know some of these guns don't exist but still). "Your price is-" Xylin started to say but was interrupted by the clatter of rings and another huge bag on the counter. "That should cover it, keep the change. Let's get outta here, Im late for somethin" Scourge said as he walked out of the store.

Dc, Cash, Stormray, and Rex grabbed their boxes with the guns and followed Scourge out the door. Once they arrived at home, the four chao scurried to the living room and began opening the boxes. Dc grinned as he pulled out the two Desert Eagles and the ammunition. Stormray almost imploded with delight as he took out the Stalking Puma. Rex carefully pulled out the Silent Kill pieces and began putting them together to form the actual sniper.

Cash pulled out his Rhino Rampage, noticing that it had both bullet and explosive ammunition. "This thing is better then I thought" Cash said while aiming around with his new Rhino.

"You four can test em out at the training area. I hafta go do something" Scourge said before speeding off, closing the door behind him.

Although it wasn't the guns that delighted Dc, Stormray, and Rex. It was that they finally were together again.

What 'cha think? Review and I'll update faster

'Till the next chapter, Lex


	6. Edjucation, Team Anti Style

Yet again, I'm here with another chapter of The Life of Dc the Chao. I WAS gonna do a really bloody-chappie. But then I decided to make one sort of like 'Midnight Troubles', not entirely based on the main but still from Dc's life. This one is supposed to be funny so I hope ya laugh. Sadly, everything's not so great, Crocodile Hunter died from a damn sting/manta ray. R.I.P, Croc Hunter, a great hero. Oh yeah, if you're a little kid, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! Now… the disclaimer/ claimer done by...

Dc: ME! And

Stormray: ME! Lex does not own chao or any chao-related things, Sonic team and SEGA own them. He doesn't own Scourge the hedgehog, Archie owns him.

Dc: Lex owns me and my friends and enemies, he owns this fic and he owns Lash Kilometer Prower and Crush the Echidna.

Scourge: so now-

Lash: we present for your entertainment-

Crush: Da Life of Dc da Chao-

Rex: chapter 6, Education, Team Anti style

All: LET THE FIC BEGIN!

A typical day in the house, Stormray and Rex had adapted nicely to the house and the other team. Today, it was a rainy day so Dc and his friends stayed inside. Dc had been sitting on the bed, thinking of random things. Suddenly, his curiosity grew on a question so he walked off to Crush's room.

One he entered, the entire room was more like a fitness gym, everything you could think of. In one area was the strong purple 'chidna bench pressing a weight. Near him was Stormray, happily doing sit-ups and occasionally drinking from a Vault soda.

Dc approached the exercising big-daddy echidna who grinned and looked over at Dc. "Yo lil bro, was happenin" Crush said although he never did stop lifting the giant weight. "I was just wondering, where do babies come from?" Dc asked with his emotion dot a question mark. Instantly Crush dropped the weight… on his chest. "SHIT!" he cursed, instinctively grabbing the weight by the handle and chucking it off into a corner.

Dc cocked his head to the side and waited for an answer "So… where do they come from?" Dc asked again. Crush hesitated for a moment "Well, uh… ya know that stork?" Crush asked, Dc pondered this for a moment before nodding. "Well da stork brings da egg or da baby to da parents or da garden Crush said, sweating slightly.

Dc nodded but pondered something before asking "But, how is the egg or the baby made?" Crush gulped and continued "when… uh, da momma and da daddy love each oda, dey do somethin an uh…" Crush said nervously. Then again, who wouldn't be nervous when teaching a dark chao this kind of education?

"Yeah?" Dc asked, waiting to know more although he didn't understand some of this because of Crush's big daddy slang. "Dey tell da stork to make da baby an den da stork makes da baby outta da momma and da daddy's pictures" Crush said, although he made most of this up since he had no idea about the rest of the stork version.

Dc pondered this but still didn't get it "Ok, I still don't get it. Im gonna ask Lash" Dc said before walking out of the room. "Dat was close" Crush muttered before walking over to the weights to exercise even more, tripping over a weight and landing face-first on a conveniently-placed brick.

Dc stared at the door of Lash's room and entered, although Lash was no where to be seen. The room was organized, very organized with many things in it. A trap door was in the room. Dc's curiosity grew so he climbed down the stairs and gasped at what he saw.

There was a huge lab, with everything imaginable that would make any scientist feel like he/she was in paradise. Dc wandered through a bunch of test tubes labeled with different things written on them.

Finally, Dc found Lash with safety goggles and a lab coat, experimenting with liquids and slimy-stuff. "Um… Lash?" Dc asked his two tailed fox friend. He really liked Lash a lot, for some reason he thought he was cool.

"Yes?" Lash asked, not once looking away as he reached for another test tube. "Where do babies come from?" Dc asked. Lash accidentally spilled something into a beaker; an explosion followed that along with a soot-covered Lash.

"…" Lash said nothing, slowly taking off his safety goggles and tossing them to a bucket. "So, where do they come from?" Dc asked with his head turned 60 degrees clockwise. Lash walked away to another area with Dc following him practically running to keep up. Finally Lash arrived at a chair and a chalk board.

"Sit" Lash said calmly. Instantly Dc plopped down on his rear unwillingly with a slight yelp. "On the chair" Lash added. Dc stood up, confused why he just fell down, and climbed up on the chair to sit.

Lash grabbed a chalk from the chalk board and began to write things down, then taking out a ruler and beginning to explain. "When the male inserts the DNA of him into the woman's egg, a child starts to develop" Lash began, pointing to several drawings in turn.

Lash continued with his explanation while Dc sipped some Chao nut milk from a sippy cup that happened to be there. "-and then the woman gives birth to the child. Any questions?" Lash asked while placing the ruler back on a desk. "Yeah, what the hell does it mean?" Dc asked as he placed the sippy cup aside.

Lash sighed to no one "You will understand when you are older. Run along now" Lash said. Dc nodded and began to leave but stopped and turned back to Lash. "Can I keep the chao nut milk?" Dc asked. Lash nodded as he gave Dc the sippy cup before walking off towards another area of the lab.

Dc walked off out of the lab, out of Lash's room, and started to ponder things. "I still don't get it. I'll ask Scourge" Dc said and scurried off to Scourge's room. Dc entered the room that he had been waking up the green hedgehog up in about a few days ago.

Dc was nearly blasted away from the high music playing; Papercut from Linken Park was playing so loud that Dc could feel his blood and heart bounce. Scourge lay on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head (If he could keep away from the quills). His eyes were closed and a grin on his face as he bopped his head up and down.

Dc started dancing to the music he couldn't help himself. It was like the sit command; he didn't do it on purpose but as if an instinct. Maybe it was his chao side of him that made him dance happily to the song. "IT'S LIKE IM, PARANOID LOOKING OVER MY BACK. IT'S LIKE A, WHIRL WIND INSIDE OF MY HEAD. ITS LIKE I, CANT STOP WHAT IM HEARING WITHIN. ITS LIKE THE FACE INSIDE IS RIGHT-" Scourge sang but was interrupted when Dc yelled/shrieked out the last part " BENEATH MY SKIN!".

Scourge stopped the song for a second to look down at Dc "Oh, hey Dc. didn't see ya there" Scourge said although he kept a hand on the 'on' switch for the loud speakers. "Yeah, I was wondering. Here do babies come from" Dc asked. Scourge almost jumped out of bed, instead pressing the on button and turning the music back on.

Not expecting the outburst of music Dc was sent flying into the wall from the loud music that made the entire room shake like a level 5 earthquake. Scourge slammed the on button again, this time the music stopped and allowed Dc to fall off the wall and land with an 'OOF'.

"So, where do they come from?" Dc asked the anti-hero hedgehog. Scourge hesitated "uh… well they umm… go to a baby shop to buy a baby or the egg" Scourge said but made a mistake of relaxing. "So where do the babies get made?" Dc asked.

Scourge looked as if he had a heart attack but continued "They… make them out of the DNA of the mom and the dad" Scourge said, this was partly true so Dc would fill in the blanks when he was older. Dc thought about this and nodded, finally someone told him an answer that he understood. "Ok, thanks Scourge" Dc said before walking out of the room.

Scourge let out a breath that he had held for no reason, "This chao's gonna drive us crazy" Scourge said to himself before turning the loud speakers on again and jamming to his song.

Dc walked off to the living room, although Scourge had answered his question Dc still wondered what some one else would think. He found Rex slamming buttons on a PS2 controller, eyes furiously glued to the TV. "Hey R-" Dc started but was interrupted by Rex "Not now Dc, I almost have killed Sephiroth" Rex said as he pressed many buttons on the black controller.

Dc waited, and waited, and waited, AND WAITED, for Rex to finish. Dc sat next to his shady friend and looked up at the TV. The game was Kingdom Hearts 2, and Rex was one health bubble away from defeating Sephiroth.

"Where do babies come from?" Dc asked Rex, getting tired of waiting. Rex's paw slipped as he was about to do the finishing combo, but the time of him missing the combo allowed Sephiroth to defeat him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rex roared into the air, birds outside flew away, the yell was louder than Scourge's music. Many glass tubes shattered in Lash's lab. A weigh slammed full-force into Crush, knocking him into another weight and a punching bag. Windows shattered a few blocks away, and all kinds of glass did too. Orbiting the planet, a satellite's glass cracked. And finally, on Mars a rover's scanner shattered into a million glass pieces.

"So close" Rex muttered before chucking the control back to the PS2 and turning off the game and TV. "So where do they come from?" Dc asked. "Two people mess around with each other until the woman pukes out a baby" Rex said as he walked over to the couch with a GameCube wireless controller.

Dc's eyes went wide 'Wha?" he asked the silent chao who turned on the GameCube with a remote. "You heard me, that is what my old owner used to say. Now play Paper Mario with me or leave" Rex replied. Dc nodded and walked off to his and the other chao's room.

"Everyone says something different. Im just gonna get the truth" Dc said as he entered his room and looked in a video cabinet. "Lets see, Crush's exercise videos, Lash's weird sci-fi and horror movies. Cool, I didn't know Lash had the Boogieman, Im gonna ask him if I can watch it. Whoa, he has every Final Destination movie… Scourge's random videos... Family Guy, Simpsons, Blue Collar TV, Everyone Loves Ramon… Queer Eye for the Strait Guy? What the hell? Must be one of a friend… whats this?" Dc said, pulling out a video entitled 'How Babies Are Made: For Chao'.

"How Convenient" Dc said as he took the tape and popped it into the TV. After a few names of people who worked on the video the title screen appeared and the video started. A hero chao was sitting in a leather chair next to a neutral chao who sat in a similar one.

"Hi, I'm Chaolin" said the hero "And I'm Chaosky" said the neutral. "We're here to show you how babies are made" said Chaolin in a happy way. "Finally" Dc said while sitting down to watch the video. "There's gonna be five lessons, Pipi palace, 'Jina Junction, Creation, and Birth. Let's start with Pipi Palace" Chaosky said.

(A/N: I won't show all of the tape since I don't want this to go to M rating)

The screen changed to a cartoon of things I will not say, all the while Dc's expressions changed. The screen changed back to Chaolin and Chaosky, who were still smiling 'V' smiles. "That was educational" Chaolin said happily. "Next up is, Jina Junction" Chaosky said as the screen changed into a cartoon again.

There were hero chao singers/dancers and a neutral chao with a conductors outfit. (Fun Fact: Conjunction Junction is the original from an educational tape on words). "Jina Junction, whats your function?" the hero dancers sang in unity. "Taking in Perm and pukeing out babies" the neutral conductor sang, sounding a lot like the Conjunction Junction conductor. After a while Dc started singing along, he liked the beat of the song.

Finally the song ended and the screen turned back to Chaolin and Chaosky. "Now you know what Jina junction's function is" Chaolin said happy as always. "Try saying that five times fast" Chaosky said, causing both of them to laugh. "Anyways now we show you how the baby itself is made" Chaosky continued.

"That's right Chaosky" Chaolin said as she pulled down the screen to a video of a neutral chao surrounded by flowers. "So when chao go in the mating season" Chaosky said "the flowers around him or her make what we call Perm, like you learned in Pipi Palace" Chaolin. "When another mating season chao is near, the two start to dance" Chaosky explained "And the guy is actually giving Perm to the girl with flowers and dancing. So meanwhile inside the girl, the baby chao is being made by the Perm and in an egg." Chaolin said as the slides changed.

"Now for the birth part. When the girl is ready she lays the egg with the developing chao inside it." Chaosky explained as the slide changed to an egg and then back to the chairs with Chaosky and Chaolin.

"So that's how babies are made. Well we're at the end of our video so, bye" Chaolin said with a smile as the credits rolled and the 'Pipi Palace' song played followed by 'Jina Junction' and then finally the mating dance song.

Dc turned off the TV, going over what he learned "So that's how babies are made…" Dc said to himself as he headed to the Kitchen for a snack. "Funny how a day that begins with a weird question" Dc said as he got the Chao Nut milk and a chocolate chip cookie "Ends with a cookie and some nice warm milk" Dc added before taking a bite of his cookie and sipping his milk.

He checked the clock on the wall, the big hand and little hand were both pointing up, meaning it was late. "I'm going to sleep" Dc said with a yawn before heading to his room, humming that catchy Jina Junction song

--------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Interesting eh? I made most of this up but it seems like it could be true. So Review, and till the next chappie, -Lex.


	7. Dc's Doctors Apointment

Yeah, I know you want to kill me for not updating so I've made this chapter to keep you nutty people away. Anyways I'll start it in a sec.

Dis-Claimer: I do not own Chao or any Chao related things or Sonic the Hedgehog which belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. Scourge The Hedgehog belongs to Archie Comics. Aisa (which is only mentioned twice) belongs to Kerushi, or Akuyo on Fan Fiction.

Claimer: I DO own Dc the chao and his chao friends/enemies (including the Darkies gang). I own Lash Kilometer Prower; Crush the Echidna, Cheddar Chippers chips, this fic, the Gamehog (a parody of the Gameboy, which belongs to Nintendo) and Dr. Kinder (based off of my own doctor, Dr. Kendrick)

Now for The Life of Dc the Chao, Dc's Doctors Appointment.

-----------------------

Ah yes, a lazy Saturday was today when Dc wandered the house for something fun. Scourge had returned a few minutes ago from something that left him tired, bruised, and slightly bleeding. All Dc heard him mutter was 'Next time I'll get that mother fu-' before Scourge slammed the door to his room.

Dc relaxed on the couch, kicking his leg and sending some dust up into the air. Then it all began, with Dc sneezing. The little chao was puzzled as to why he just did that as he never did sneeze since he was a healthy chao. Sure he liked Cheddar Chippers chips but that didn't explain anything. Dc jumped off the couch and did the only thing anybody did when they had a question, he went to ask Lash.

Lash carefully placed a single seed into a glass full of acid and was slightly surprised at the result which was the seed turning into a beautiful rose which was yellow with red at the pedal tips. As he wrote down results on his note book (which everyone else was STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! To touch) the little dark chao entered the lab, sneezing every now and then. "Hey Lash, Something weird keeps ha-ha A-CHOO! Sorry, something weird keeps happening. What is it?" the perplexed chao asked the wise fox.

Lash sighed and wondered why he was always the one to answer questions that would easily be answered by anyone else. Dc grew impatient and lightly kicked Lash's foot "So what is it?" He asked and sneezed once more. "Dc, it's called Sneezing. Ask Scourge to bring you to the Doctor for a check-up." Lash said before motioning for Dc to exit the room.

Dc obeyed, heading towards Scourge's room to ask him to take him to this doctor. The dark chao peeked into the room while the emerald anti hedgehog that he was looking for was currently sticking pins into a small Sonic Doll that was missing one eye, had a wobbly left arm, and even had a quill sowed back on.

"Uh, Scourge? A-CHOO! Lash said if you could take me to the doctor" Dc said innocently looking at the Sonic doll. Scourge threw the Sonic doll into Dc's paws and left the room, motioning for Dc to follow. Holding the plush toy, Dc followed Scourge to the outdoors. Scourge checked a watch on his wrist before whistling, a slight echo rang in Dc's ears.

A green floating skateboard zipped right to Scourge, hovering in place as Scourge hopped onto it. "get on" Scourge said as he handed Dc a helmet. Dc put the helmet on, while making sure not to drop Scourge's Sonic Doll, and jumped onto the board behind Scourge. "Let's see how you like Lash's prototype version of Emerald Eradicator" Scourge grinned as he pressed his foot down on the board.

What happened next was very weird to Dc. First he was clutching onto Scourge's leg and the plushy. The next second Dc was extremely dizzy in front of the Doctor's place. "you ok, buddy?" Scourge asked the dizzy chao as he picked his air board up and somehow made it shrink into a small green orb the size of Dc's emotion ball. Dc clutched his head as nausea rolled in his stomach which was empty so Dc didn't puke or anything. "Im ok whoa" Dc said as he fell over onto his back and stared at the sky and his emotion ball which formed a tornado of frustration.

Scourge picked up Dc (Fun Fact: Dc's weight is only 2 pounds, so he's easily picked up) and walked into the Chao Clinic. He set Dc down in a seat in the waiting room before going up to the counter to fill out the very puzzling information that Lash would have finished in around five seconds. Dc started to feel better and sat up to see his surroundings. Dc sneezed once again as he looked at the other chao in the clinic.

The walls were painted a light blue with yellow polka-dots scattered randomly through it. A bunch of neutral chao were talking or sleeping all around. A ring of hero chao shared blocks to make a castle and doodled angels on the walls. The Hero chao would always clean the walls when they finished to not giving the janitor more trouble.

Dc got exited as he saw a wide group of dark chao each wearing a red bandana throwing things at the other chao and listening to a boom box. The dark chao would also draw or spray paint mean things on the walls and knock over the hero chao's block castles or doing other mean things.

Dc jumped out of his seat and walked over to the dark chao, who merely smirked and handed Dc a red bandana as if they accepted him as one of them. Dc tied the bandana on his head, covering his right eye to make himself look cool.

For the next five minutes Dc and the dark chao were having mean fun by spray painting 'Sonic sucks' in a corner. Scourge even walked over to examine what Dc was up to, an evil twinkle appeared in his eye as he took a spray paint can and sprayed something next to Dc's art. The message was now 'Sonic Sucks, chews, and swallows Eggman's big hairy-' (well, you get the idea). A few of the dark chao chuckled evilly as they read the spray paint while Scourge went to go look at something.

"Dc, the doctor will see you now" an Omachao robot droned at the desk. Dc took off his bandana and tried to give it back to the dark chao who gave it to him, but the dark chao handed the bandana back to him as a way to say 'keep it'. Dc nodded as he tied the bandana around his neck and waved goodbye to the other chao as he was escorted by Scourge to the doctor's room. "Doctor Kinder will be with you in a minute" the Omachao droned before leaving the room.

Dc climbed onto a little stool which was next to a rolling chair, probably Dr Kinder's chair, and rubbed the soft bandana around his neck. Scourge waited impatiently as he tapped his foot and paced around the room constantly. "Where is he? If I knew he'd take so long I'd bring my Gamehog. I bet Lash's doing something crazy with Crush or Stormray or anyone else." Scourge said to himself impatiently as he paced and paced, and paced.

"Scourge, are you ok?" Dc asked him as he stared at a bunch of cotton swabs. Scourge sighed, then took a deep breath "yeah, I just had too much coffee" Scourge replied. Dc wondered something for a second and then asked "what does coffee taste like?" the little chao asked the impatient hedgehog. Scourge reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small green mug, handing it too Dc. "there's some coffee, don't drink too much I don't know what that stuff does to chao" Scourge said.

Dc shrugged and took a sip, his eye twitched as the world spin into a watery spiral, turning bright and colorful. Dc was in a sea of colors, with strange fish and bubbles. Dc spun into a whirlpool as the drain was pulled and he fell through the air in a sunset. Everything went rainbow swirled as he smiled in a goofy way while riding on a grinning camel.

Scourge raised an eyebrow at Dc, who was shaking violently on the floor drooling and his eyes swirling with rainbows. Finally Dc snapped out of it and shook his head "where'd the pretty colors go?" he asked as he tried to stand up. Dc took another sip of coffee and then a different thing happened.

Time completely stopped, everything was frozen still. Dc jumped onto Scourge's lap and waved a paw in front of his face. "Hello?" Dc asked, puzzled why nothing moved. Time slowly started to move slowly, and then it went back to normal. "Weren't you on the floor earlier?" Scourge asked the hyperactive little chao. Dc sneezed and was about to answer Scourge when a neutral chao who wore a lab coat and had two pens in his shirt pocket walked in the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr Kinder. You must be Scourge, and your Dc right?" Dr Kinder asked. Dc nodded as Dr Kinder sat in his rolling chair and Dc on the little stool. "So how are you feeling, Dc?" Dr Kinder asked as Dc got himself comfortable. "Well I was sneezing and my throat feels weird." Dc said while Dr Kinder got a strange flat wooden stick.

"Ok. Now Dc, say 'aaaahhhh'" Dr Kinder said. "Ah" Dc said rather quickly so Dr Kinder couldn't even do anything. "A little longer than that Dc" the doctor said as he waited for Dc. The little chao looked out the window and gasped at what he saw. There was his hooded owner, holding a jagged bloody knife and glaring right at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dc screamed not even noticing the doctor checking his throat by holding his tongue down with the stick. "Very good Dc, only not so loud ok?" Dr Kinder said to the stunned chao. Dc looked at Dr Kinder, then back at the window. His owner wasn't there anymore, had he imagined it?

"Ok your throat's fine only that it's slightly red. It should wear off by tomorrow. As for the sneezing it should also wear off by tomorrow" Dr Kinder said as he handed Dc a little lollipop. Dc put the Lollipop in his mouth, it was watermelon flavored and tasted really good for his throat. "Thanks Doc, c'mon Dc I want to see that new thing Lash was cooking up." Scourge said as he left the room with Dc following.

On the way out, Dc saw the dark chao that had given him the Bandana was throwing a neutral chao with glasses into a wall and kicking it in the head. The neutral chao was crying very much, but the dark chao merely grabbed a nearby block and threw it at the neutral chao. Then the dark chao grabbed a stick and beat the living snot out of the poor little baby neutral. The infant neutral with glasses shrieked and ran away screaming and crying for his mommy while the dark chao laughed evilly.

Dc thought that this dark chao had gone abit overboard but still walked over to the laughing dark chao. "Hey, I'm Dc. Remember me?" Dc asked the dark chao while trying to block out the painful shrieks of the neutral chao who was slightly bleeding on its forehead. A group of Omachao had rushed the infant to the emergency room and the shrieks were getting lower and lower. "Yo, Name's Ricky. See how I beat up that little kid? He came over and started to draw squiggly lines on my spray paintings so I gave him the old fashion beating. I'd do it with a belt if I had one" Ricky said.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard? I mean it was a little baby and stuff" Dc said to Ricky, who laughed slightly. "Don't tell me you're a softie, you look too tough and kick-ass to be a softie. You even got a bullet scar, man. See we're both dark chao and that means we're all evil. Heroes are the nice goody two-shoes who wouldn't bust a cap on anyone to save themselves. Their job is to be all nice and help good people like that stupid Sonic. Neutral chao are nothing, Stuck in the middle and the most common. Neutrals jobs are to help anyone good or bad and be punching bags for dark chao" Ricky explained.

"Now Darks are they best of all, the mean bullies which ruin people's fun and annoy. We're tough and we'd gladly waste a whole army if given the chance. Our job is to bully and help only evil people like that cool Shadow guy, and beat down every Neutral and goody Hero that gets in our way." Ricky finished. Dc wondered this for a second, and wondered about Aisa. Did that mean that he was supposed to bully Aisa too? He couldn't imagine beating Aisa with a stick or punching her until she was bleeding on the floor.

Dc looked at the other dark chao who were wearing red bandanas, all of them either talking about the latest attack moves, Listening to the boom box, or spray painting on the walls. "Why are they all wearing bandanas?" Dc asked Ricky. "It's all a gang called the Darkies. Only Dark chao can join and you have to wear a red bandana." Ricky said.

"DC! HURRY UP ALREADY!!" Scourge screamed from outside, being too impatient. Dc started to leave when Ricky grabbed his shoulder. (WARNING: next scene is not recommended for people who are faint of heart and can't handle seeing blood or violence. If you are one who enjoys chao abuse, read the next scene. If not, skip until I give you the OK) "One more thing, you can see me at the Dark Chao Garden anytime ok? See ya man" Ricky said, giving Dc a friendly punch on the arm before leaving with his stick to beat a chao egg until the new born popped out.

Ricky winded up his stick before letting loose a powerful whack that sent the egg flying through the air and crashing into a wall. A sickening crack was heard as the egg split open and a newborn neutral came flying out screaming. The newborn fell to the ground as Ricky beat it to the bleeding point. Now the newborn was bleeding from various places, mainly the head. Its left eye was swollen purple with bloody tears and its leg had twisted all the way around.

Ricky took out a salt shaker and poured salt into the newborn's wounds, cackling evilly as he did so. The Newborn let loose a flood of tears mixed with blood, strangely the Omachao hadn't noticed as they were on charging mode. Dc felt sick as he watched the mean Ricky kick the innocent newborn hard in the stomach and then forced two dark fruit into its throat and making it swallow.

The newborn grew into a full black color with red highlights and its crying continued. Ricky tied a red bandana around the newborns neck "Welcome to the world, and the gang." Ricky whispered to the newborn as he suddenly helped the newborn to its feet, wiped tears away from its eyes, walked with it towards the emergency room.

(OK! Violence and torture scene is over)

Dc felt sick in the stomach at Ricky's evilness on the newborn chao, and then when it became darker he had assisted it as one of the gang. Dc walked off to Scourge who was waiting impatiently. "Finally, what took ya?" Scourge said as he jumped onto his Emerald Eradicator prototype. Dc shrugged as he put on his helmet and clutched onto Scourge's leg. He still felt abit queasy about Ricky and his evilness, why did darks and heroes have to fight? Would his kindness to Aisa change anything or would it do only bad?

Dc knew there was only one way to find out, he had to ask Lash.

-----------------------

About that Ricky torture scene, don't think Im against neutrals or heroes in any way. I just needed to add something that wouldn't be that much expected in The Life of Dc the Chao. Anyways remember to review or I won't update. Here's a preview; Lash's  
Wisdom, next chapter. This' season to be naughty, after Lash's Wisdom. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!


End file.
